


允在澈🚗

by Stephanie_Amber13



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_Amber13/pseuds/Stephanie_Amber13





	允在澈🚗

豆花澈3P  
“他为什么还不来找我。” 金希澈看这三天没有被回复的对话框信息。  
“难道他就一点没有想到我吗？” 在韩庚和金希澈分手的这三天里，金希澈对他喜欢的事情仿佛都失去了兴趣，只知道待在房间里愣愣的看着手机发呆。  
“咚咚咚” 一阵敲门声在背后响起。 “谁呀？” 金希澈问。  
“是我。” 那是郑允浩的声音，低沉而充满磁性。  
“怎么了？”  
“你先把门打开。”  
金希澈走过去打开门锁，慢慢的把头探了出去。  
郑允浩看着金希澈通红的眼圈，心里没得一阵烦躁。  
“你看看你现在像什么样子？” 郑允浩怒道。  
“没什么。”金希澈垂了垂双眼，“我怎么样是我自己的事情。”  
“你自己的事情，呵” 郑允浩冷笑道，“还不是为了他？”  
“他有什么好的？值得你为他这般伤心。”  
“你不懂，允浩。我爱他。” 金希澈有些激动的回答。  
“那我呢？” “什么？” 金希澈抬头，眸子中充满了疑惑。他看见郑允浩棱角分明的脸上写满了认真。  
“你怎么从来都不知道看一看我？”  
金希澈愣住了，“可是，你…你不是已经有在中了吗？”。  
郑允浩一股怒火莫名的涌起，他用力地推开金希澈房间的房门，一把把他摁在墙上，说：“这么多年你难道一直不知道我心里在想什么吗？”  
金希澈没有说话，只是偏过头躲避着郑允浩炽热的眼神。  
郑允浩的手一下掐住了金希澈的下巴，逼他正视自己，“说啊，难道你不知道我对你的感情吗？”  
金希澈咬了咬嘴唇，在心里酝酿着该如何推脱。  
“允浩，我…” 话还没有说完，金希澈冰冷的双唇就被一片炙热的柔软给封住了。  
“唔…” 金希澈用力的捶打着面前的男人，一张脸因为羞愤而涨的通红。  
“你放开我！” “我不放！” 郑允浩的身体向前压了压，将金希澈紧压在墙上。  
“之前我已经放开过你一次，如今不会了。” 说着郑允浩又向那片柔软的唇吻去，一只手禁锢住他的后脑勺，一只手揽住他的腰肢。  
郑允浩灵巧的长舌不停地在金希澈的口腔内攻略城池，先是温柔的用舌尖顶开金希澈的牙关，再探到怀中人儿柔嫩的口腔中邀请他的小舌与自己共舞。  
金希澈和韩庚已经许久未曾见面，哪里能受得住如此激烈的掠夺，双眼早已经蒙上一层氤氲雾气，身子更是不由自主地软在郑允浩的怀里。  
郑允浩感受到人儿的变化，心下大喜，不再满足于唇齿间的交缠，一双大手情不自禁地探进金希澈的衣服，灵活的手指在他娇嫩的皮肤上弹奏出美妙的音符。  
金希澈被撩拨得身体更加酥软，喘息声也带上了一丝娇媚。  
郑允浩听见金希澈的回应更是兴奋，粗粝的手指竟来到了金希澈的两粒花蕊旁边，先是在外圈轻轻地打转，随后更是过分地用指甲刮弄金希澈的乳尖。  
金希澈一个激灵 “允浩……我们不能这样……”，郑允浩邪魅地挑起一边的嘴角，说道“都到这一步了，难道你就不想要吗？我看你的身体可不是这么说的呢”。  
说罢，郑允浩便一把抱起金希澈，将他温柔的放在床上，自己也随之压了上去，双手不断在金希澈的身上游走，点燃一簇又一簇的火苗。  
温暖的双唇不断地在金希澈优美纤长的脖颈上，脸上，眼睑上印下一个又一个充满爱意的吻。  
金希澈此时已被挑逗得意乱情迷，只是不断地在床上挺起胸膛，希望能得到更多的爱抚。  
郑允浩一见身下人那勾人的模样，胯下的阳具又硬挺了几分，把裤子高高的顶起了一块，郑允浩觉得被束缚得难受，三下两下就把自己的长裤扯去，又去扯金希澈的裤子，美人雪白的长腿顿时展露无遗，纯白色内裤上透出了几分湿润的痕迹，将金希澈精致的龟头勾勒出了形状。  
郑允浩此时倒不着急了，仿佛得了什么趣儿一般，也没了刚刚饿狼扑食的样子。一只手隔着内裤轻轻搔刮着金希澈的马眼，另一只手则不慌不忙的除掉了两人身上所有的衣裳。  
待到两人都坦诚相见时，金希澈早已媚眼如丝，在郑允浩身下仿佛化成了一滩春水。  
郑允浩的眼睛贪婪地扫过金希澈身上的每一处，继而更是用手掰开了金希澈的双腿，紧盯着双腿间一翁一合肉穴。  
饶是定力再好，如郑允浩一般的人，此时也兽性大发，越看金希澈粉嫩的菊穴越是喜欢，忍不住俯下身子，用滚烫而灵巧的舌头在金希澈的小穴周围舔舐，试图软化他的小穴，企图一探芳泽。 金希澈害羞地用腿夹住了郑允浩的头，“那里脏，不行的呀……”郑允浩听见金希澈柔柔的话语，舌头上的动作加快了几分，一进一出的模仿着抽插的动作。  
待到郑允浩心满意足地从金希澈的腿间抬起头时，金希澈的肉穴早已变成靡靡的玫红色。  
郑允浩伸手拿过床头柜上的身体乳抹在手指上，随后缓缓地将手指探入金希澈的后穴。郑允浩只觉得手指被温暖的小穴吸附住。  
一根手指对郑允浩来说并不满足，随后他又添加了第二根，第三根。三根手指在金希澈的肉穴里抠挖搅弄，试图找到人儿最敏感的那一点。  
忽的，郑允浩的手指碰到了一个柔中带硬的突起，心下暗道，“就是这儿了”，随后使坏一般地用三根手指顶了上去。  
金希澈的身子猛地一抖，嘴里发出似哭泣似呜咽一般的呻吟。听见人儿的声音，郑允浩并未停下手上的动作，反倒是更加用力地撞击着他的敏感点。  
金希澈从未体验过如此巨大的快感，以往和韩庚的性事大多是绵长似水。郑允浩热情如火的攻势让金希澈忍不住蜷起了脚趾，忍受着如波似涛的快感，热情的狂狼将他一会儿高高地推上浪尖，一会儿又跌进窒息的情欲里。  
如此往返来回，在郑允浩手指一个勾弄下，金希澈的后穴喷射出一股一股的肠液。  
“我的澈儿竟然还有这般天赋”说罢郑允浩将手指抽出，将高昂的肉棒一下全数没入。金希澈深处的空虚终于得到了缓解，但郑允浩却不肯动作，勾的金希澈金希澈忍不住扭腰摆臀“允浩，快帮帮哥哥……哥哥的小穴好痒好像要”。  
郑允浩听闻，眼底燃起熊熊的火光，引导着金希澈的腿勾在自己的腰上，便开始大开大合地操弄起来。九浅一深，七浅三深，郑允浩把各种花样都玩了个遍，只为了让自己的心上人能够更深的和自己沉沦在欲望的海洋里。  
金希澈被操弄地双眼无神，只知道身上的男人像饿狼一般不知疲倦的不断索求。  
得到心尖上至宝的激动，让郑允浩无法克制心中的爱意，又深深地顶弄了百十下后，便将滚烫的精液是放在了人儿的体内，每一股都冲刷在金希澈最敏感的那处。 金希澈被滚烫的精液激得紧紧抱住了郑允浩，高挺的肉棒也一起释放出了白灼。  
高潮后的金希澈无力地趴在郑允浩的怀里，郑允浩揽住他的肩膀，双唇温柔的落在他的脸颊上。 殊不知这一幕全被躲在房门外的金在中看在眼里。刚开始看到郑允浩与金希澈在床上翻云覆雨时，金在中的心里感到无比愤怒。可是突然有一种奇怪的感觉，制止了金在中走进去打断两人的冲动，反倒让他偷偷站在门外看着两人的性事。  
看着金希澈婉转的在郑允浩身下承欢，看着两人性器结合的地方。金在中突然想起来郑允浩粗大的肉棒在他的肉穴里抽插得快感。  
金在中不由得后穴一缩，流出了一些透明的液体。  
随着两人性事愈演愈烈，金在中的手有意无意的摸向了自己身前的阴茎。他面色潮红，双眼中有许些迷离，似乎是需要更大的快感来满足他的空虚。  
他夹紧双腿，不断摩擦着自己已经湿润无比的后穴。看着屋内的两人达到了高潮，他不由得浑身一阵颤抖，后穴的液体大量涌出。  
见允浩对着金希澈温柔的吻，心里的嫉妒和酸楚又一阵涌了上来。他甩了甩头，一把推开卧室半掩的门。  
“郑允浩！” 金在中的身体有一些颤抖。“你怎么…你怎么能？”  
郑允浩什么也没有说，只是站起身子来。他看着金在中潮红的脸和裤子前面挺立的小帐篷，心下有些了然。他走上前一把将金在中带进怀里，然后吻上了他的唇，撬开牙关进行肆意的掠夺。  
“唔…” 金在中的双手有些颤抖的抓着郑允浩的衣服，郑允浩炙热的大手三两下扯开金在中腰间的皮带，并探了进去抚摸着他早已挺起的肉帮。  
“小骚货。” 郑允浩的嘴角勾了一下，说：“你在门外不是看的很爽？” 被道破了秘密的人儿霎时脸色通红。  
“我没有。” 金在中矢口否认道。  
郑允浩也不管身下的人儿说了什么，只是把手探向人儿身后早已湿润不已的淫穴。  
“光是看着就能流这么多水，你还真是欠操。” 说罢，他将人儿背对自己压在墙上，一只手粗暴的扯下人儿的裤子，另一只手抚摸着人儿胸前早已挺立的乳头。  
“我没有” 金在中再次矢口否认，声音有一些颤抖。  
“没有什么？” 郑允浩停下了手上的动作，一个挑眉。  
“没有…没有欠操…” 金在中因为害羞声音愈发的变小。  
“是吗？” 郑允浩将嘴唇附在金在中的耳朵旁边，吹着热气小声问道。他将两根手指探入金在中滑腻的后穴，他附在人儿的耳边继续说道：“可是你的小穴好像在邀请我呢。”  
郑允浩在他耳边吹出的热气和说出的话语让金在中一阵阵战栗，小穴不由自主的收缩。郑允浩将手指拔出小穴，发出 “啵” 的一声，他的阳具早因为身前的人儿又一次高高昂起。他将巨大的龟头对准金在中的小穴，缓缓的插入。  
“啊…允浩…”  
郑允浩用力的往里顶了两下后，便拔出来在穴口浅浅的研磨。  
“允浩…我要…” 金在中内里的空虚让他忍不住开口。。  
“你要什么？说清楚。” 郑允浩坏心的说道。  
“要允浩插进来…” 金在中几乎不敢回头去看那个男人  
“要什么插进来？” 郑允浩装作听不懂一般，继续逗弄着那个被欲望充斥着的在中。  
金在中被逗弄得实在受不了。他咬了咬唇，仿佛下决心一般：“要允浩的大肉棒狠狠地插进我的小穴里…”  
听见身前人儿如此浪荡的话语，郑允浩再也忍不住欲望，一个挺身撞到了金在中小穴的最深处。  
“啊…” 金在中被撞的一个激灵，眼泪都留了出来。  
“干死你这个小骚货。” 说着，郑允浩在金在中的后穴里狠狠抽插起来。  
每一下抽插都带出金在中肠道里的淫液，又狠狠的被肉棒推了进去。反复地抽插中，淫液变成白色的泡沫，向四周飞溅出去。  
“嗯…啊…允浩…太大了…小穴要被…要被干破了…” 金在中的声音不似平时一般清亮，变成了湿甜滑腻的呻吟声，将空气都染上了几分暧昧的色彩。  
郑允浩的眼睛因为情欲而变得通红，他搂紧身前人儿的腰，加速抽插着。又用另一只手扳过人儿的头，与他进行热烈的亲吻。  
“唔…” 随着两人激烈的亲吻，一缕银丝顺着两人交合的嘴角处滑了下来，流到了金在中早已充血挺立的乳头上，让身前的人儿显得更加淫糜。  
金在中再也受不住郑允浩这样热情的操弄，“啊…啊…允…我要到了…啊…” 随着金在中的尖叫，他身下挺立的性器射出一股一股的白浊，染在雪白的墙壁上。  
金在中无力的趴在冰冷的墙壁上，喘息也变得粗重起来。  
“这就射了？” 郑允浩拔出依然高昂的性器，抱起身前瘫软的人儿，放在床上。  
因的床上的两个美人都知道对方看到了自己与郑允浩的性事，不由得羞红了脸。  
“在中…” 金希澈率先开了口， “我并非有意要如此。”  
金在中抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。  
看着神情有些落寞的在中，金希澈心里很是心疼，便捧起他的脸，让他直视自己。“相信我好吗？” 见金希澈清澈的眼神，金在中原本到嘴边责备的话语一句也说不出来了。  
“我相信哥。” 金在中本就因变得粉红的小脸因为害羞而变得更加娇艳欲滴。  
看着眼前娇美的人儿，金希澈忍不住爱怜的亲了亲他的脸颊，温柔的吻从脸颊移到了嘴唇上。床边的郑允浩本就欲火未消，看着床上两个美人如此动作，心底更是火热。  
郑允浩的两只手忽的拍上了两个可人儿的屁股，床上的两个人被这突如其来的动作惊了一下。 大掌传来的粗糙与温热让本就因性事过后而分外敏感的他们又染上了一丝欲望。  
“允浩！” 金在中和金希澈同时出声，有些埋怨的看着郑允浩。性爱后的两人本就娇美动人，此时责怪的眼神对他来说也变成了一种邀请。他的手指探入两人的淫穴，旋转抠弄着。  
“嗯…啊…允浩…不行了…” 两人的娇喘和呻吟在下小的房间内此起彼伏。他将金希澈抱起，趴在金在中的身上。 金在中和金希澈在情欲的催促下唇齿相接，性器官在两人的身下相互摩擦。两人抬头看向允浩，眼神里是说不出的哀求。 看到此时，郑允浩再也忍不住，一个俯身压在两人的身上。  
郑允浩不想放弃同时享用两位美人的机会，他在金在中身下垫了一个枕头，使得两个人的小穴挨得更加紧密。郑允浩也并不贪心，他有规律的在上下两人的小穴中分别抽插着。金希澈后穴里的精液，被郑允浩挤压的又流了出来，淫糜的滴在金在中的洞口，又被郑允浩粗大的肉棒插了进去。  
金在中舔着唇边金希澈的银丝，一边娇喘一边说道：“哥…哈…啊…你的淫水和允浩的精液一起被操到我的小穴里了呢…” 听着金在中淫荡的话语，金希澈忍不住一阵激动，突如其来的一股欲望使得他挺了挺身，和金在中的性器加大了摩擦。  
与此同时，后穴的一阵紧缩夹的郑允浩加大了抽插的力度。突然加大的力道使得郑允浩的阳具狠狠地撞击在金希澈最敏感的那一点。  
“啊…允浩…要被操射了…” 说罢，随着一阵颤抖，金希澈将稀薄的精液射在了金在中和他的小腹上，后穴更加死死地绞住郑允浩的肉棒，使得郑允浩一时没能拔出。  
一时间没了郑允浩操弄的金在中后穴一阵空虚，金在中扭动着身体道：“允浩…我要…快来操我…快用你的大肉棒狠狠地操我…”   
听着身下人儿放荡的话语，看着他氤氲着水气的眼睛，从金希澈后穴拔出性器的郑允浩忍不住一个挺身狠狠地干了进去。  
“啊…允浩…好爽…被顶到了…” 金在中的后穴像一张灵活的小嘴一样吮吸着郑允浩的阳物。金希澈见状也不闲着，他俯身下去含住了金在中挺立的乳头，另一只手在金在中的乳尖上轻轻打圈，来回拨弄。在这双重的刺激下，金在中的后穴更加用力地紧缩住郑允浩的肉棒。  
郑允浩只觉得肉棒被小穴吸附的头皮发麻，他一边加速操弄着金在中，一边道：“你个小骚货，小嘴这么会吸，天生就是被操的种。”  
“允…允浩…” 金在中被干的眼神发懵，连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
“骚货，我要射了。全都射给你。” 说罢，郑允浩一个挺身将炙热的精液浇在金在中娇嫩的肠壁上。金在中被烫的直打哆嗦，也到达了高潮。身下的玉茎也射出一股股白色的液体。


End file.
